I Love You, One Million Day
by amma cerry
Summary: Naruto terseret-seret tidak tau apa-apa terkena masalah. Sasuke berlari susah payah mengulang hari tanpa bosan dan lelah. Yang satu begitu banyak menerima dan yang satu melimpahi pemberian. "Aku akan mencintaimu sampai semilyar hari sekalipun. Setiap hari akan aku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku." SASUNARU. BLUEORANGECHALLENGE. have nice read...


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AmmaCerry present;**

 **I Love You, One Million Day**

 **Spesial for Blue Orange Challenge.**

 **and**

 **Otanjoubi omedetou Naruto Uzumaki~ :***

Musim panas, pantai, matahari terbenam dan yang terpenting, manusia-manusia setengah telanjang.

Sayangnya, semua hal itu hanya tinggal angan-angan. Seharusnya Naruto tidak meremehkan nilainya, ia jelas sedang terancam revisi hingga tahun depan.

Dan ketika teman-temannya hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal wisuda, bersenang-senang menikmati musim panas. Ia masih harus bertemu dosen tak punya hati yang galaknya bukan main. Tapi untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto, galak bukan main bahkan tidak punya hati sekalipun tidak membuat dirinya takut. Nyatanya ia tetap lebih mengutamakan bermain game dan berkencan ketimbang serius mengerjakan skripsi.

Sekarang rasakan akibatnya sediri. Sudah diputuskan pacar, tidak lulus-lulus, stres sendiri, tidak ada jatah liburan. Dan yang paling menyeramkan amukan Ibunya.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya, menjambak-jambak sambil mengeram menahan teriakan frustasi. Beberapa orang yang memperhatikan kelakuannya membatin; anak muda itu tampan, sayang gila.

Ya, Naruto lupa masih ada di pinggir jalan penuh pejalan kaki. Lagi pula, pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak peduli karna ia ada di negara bebas.

Brugh!

"Ouch!" Naruto mengaduh.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat, Naruto sampai tidak menyadari jika dirinya sudah jatuh begitu saja. Seorang pemuda yang menabraknya mengulurkan tangan dengan wajah tak bersalah. Naruto mendengus, berdiri sendiri tanpa menyambut uluran tangan sang pemuda.

Naruto berdiri lalu membersihkan celana bagian pantatnya yang mencium trotoar.

"Kau baik-baik saja."

Naruto menatap si pemuda tinggi yang membuatnya harus mendongak. Pemuda itu setelah menabrak, bukannya bertanya dengan benar malah seenaknya mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Ya, memang baik-baik saja, sih fisiknya. Batinnya yang lagi susah. Duh... Sempat-sempatnya baper.

Tapi saat menatap wajah pemuda itu tepat di mata onyx yang tajam, Naruto tambah baper. Jelas saja, ketemu orang super ganteng begitu.

Sudah tinggi, kulitnya putih, badan berotot, tampan. Itu fisik perpaduan sempurna. Versi villain ganteng dalam komik superhero, sih.

Ya ampun, Naruto mulai ngawur hanya karna menatap mata si pemuda bermata onyx beberapa detik.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat. Seharusnya ia marah lalu memaki karna begitu saja dibuat terjatuh.

"Hei! Kau seharusnya-"

"Sial!"

Belum saja selesai ucapannya, Naruto sudah terseret-seret karna lengannya ditarik semena-mena oleh pemuda asing tadi. Sekalipun tampan, bukan berarti pemuda itu bisa seenaknya menyeretnya entah kemana.

"HEH?! LEPASKAN AKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!"

Si pemuda tidak melepasnya. Naruto meronta-ronta semakin beringas, tetapi genggaman tangan si pemuda asing begitu kuat. Perlawanan Naruto seperti dianggap angin lewat saja.

Naruto melihat sekeliling. Ia di bawa masuk ke gang sepi yang berkelok-kelok.

Terlalu sibuk untuk mencoba melepaskan diri, ia tidak sadar sudah terseret cukup jauh. Seharusnya tadi ia menjerit lebih keras dan berusaha sekalipun memalukan.

Sekarang, ini di mana? Seumur hidup di Jepang, Naruto tidak pernah tau ada tempat seperti ini. Lusuh dan banyak sampah.

Ia ini anak laki-laki tapi hanya bisa main game dan bermain dengan gadis-gadis. Waktu Kakaknya menawari belajar beladiri, Naruto seharusnya menerima.

Tapi, karna memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Naruto Cuma bisa melakukan satu hal.

"TOLOOONGGGG ... AKU DICULIK!"

Naruto menjerit kencang tanpa tau malu. Ia takut pemuda ini penjahat yang akan menjual organ tubuhnya demi uang. Di lihat dari tampilannya saja sudah ketahuan, tampan tapi antagonis.

"AAAARRGHHHH ... LEPAS?! TOLOOONGGG!" Naruto menjerit lagi. Matanya sudah berair karna memikirkan akan mati sebentar lagi.

Srett!

Pemuda itu membekap mulut Naruto saat mereka berada dicelah kecil dua buah rumah. Naruto megap-megap karna hidung dan mulutnya ditutup oleh tangan besar si pemuda.

"Diamlah, pirang! Kau menjerit lagi, aku pastikan kau pulang tanpa nyawa."

Naruto diam seketika. Tenggorokannya kering hingga susah payah menelan ludah.

Melihat korbannya sudah terkendali, pemuda itu mengaitkan lagi tangannya ke lengan Naruto. Tapi mereka kembali menempel ke tembok saat si pemuda mendengar suara.

"Aku lihat mereka lari kearah sini."

"Mereka tidak mungkin jauh. Cari sampai dapat!"

Naruto menatap si pemuda, penasaran. Manik onyx orang itu berputar nampak jengah, dan ia tidak mengerti mereka sedang sembunyi dari apa.

Apa orang-orang itu mengejar pemuda ini?

Kenapa orang-orang itu menyebut 'mereka'?

Apakah itu dia sendiri dan si pemuda?

"Awas saja jika si anak ayam itu tertangkap."

Dan setelahnya hanya ada suara langkah menjauh.

Si pirang merasakan helaan nafas lega dari orang yang saat ini mendekapnya.

Mendekap?

EEEHHHHH?!

Naruto buru-buru menjauh, melepaskan kedua lengan yang melingkar dibahunya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja terselimuti rona merah.

"Ka-kau ... Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajah si pemuda, menutupi pipinya yang merona.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Ikut denganku." jawabnya santai.

Naruto kembali tinggi darah. Wajahnya merah karna emosi sekarang.

"Tidak mau! Memang kau mau ajak aku kemana? Mau membunuhku lalu menjual organ dalam aku, ya? Iya 'kan?" Bukan salah dirinya kalau berprasangka buruk pada pemuda berwajah villain berambut pantat bebek. Naruto tidak mungkin ikhlas menyerahkan nyawa begitu saja.

"Tidak mau, ya sudah. Kalau orang-orang tadi mengejarmu dan benar-benar membunuhmu, semua bukan salahku."

Sekarang ia dilema. Mengikuti pemuda ini lalu bisa saja dibunuh, atau kabur lalu ditangkap orang-orang tadi dan dibunuh. Endingnya sama saja. Mati.

Lagi pula kenapa ia yang harus dibunuh? Memang apa salahnya?

"He-hei! Tunggu aku!" Naruto berlari mengejar si pemuda yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Si pemuda lagi-lagi terlihat memutar matanya. Mungkin membatin betapa labilnya Naruto sekarang. Tapi Naruto sedang dalam rasa penasaran yang pilihannya ikut tidak ikut mati.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." tangan besar itu terulur kearahnya. "Pastikan isi kepalamu mengingat namaku." Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu, menjabatnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Ucapan terakhir dari Sasuke terasa tak asing baginya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." dan ia serasa mengulang adegan seperti ini terlalu sering, namun mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Katanya de javu memang sering dirasakan orang-orang, bisa saja dari kejadian kehidupan kita sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sedang ada disebuah restoran. Kebetulan Naruto sedang lapar, jadi ia sama sekali tidak menolak tawaran makan gratis. Oke... Naruto memang sedang plin-plan saja, kok. Ya, labil juga. Tidak usah ditambahi, Naruto memang kekanakan.

"Jadi mereka tadi siapa? Penagih hutang? Kau berhutang berapa banyak sampai dikejar-kejar begitu?" Naruto memberondong pertanyaan pada Sasuke, mulutnya bahkan tidak berhenti mengunyah. Sungguh multi fungsi.

Sasuke sendiri nampak gemas dengan tingkah si pirang. Tangannya yang sedari tadi di depan dada bergerak mengambil kotak tissu dan menyodorkannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto buru-buru mengambil beberapa lembar tissu untuk mengelap mulutnya. Wajahnya merona karena malu.

"Hei, Sasuke? Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Mulut Naruto monyong-monyong, merajuk karna pertanyaannya belum dijawab. Ia bisa mati penasaran nanti.

"Habiskan saja makananmu dulu. Memangnya mau mati sekarang?" Sasuke menjawab asal.

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala dengan cepat. "Aku tidak mau mati. Aku bahkan belum pernah tidur dengan seorang gadis."

Sasuke menahan senyuman. "Memang ada gadis yang mau denganmu? Wah, kau masih perjaka ya?"

Naruto terhina. "Tentu saja ada!" serunya, terpancing emosi. "Sakura-chan, gadis yang sangat cantik, meski dia kurus dan tidak terlalu seksi tapi di kampus dia populer..." ucapan Naruto mengambang. Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan. "dan kami putus seminggu yang lalu. Aku terlalu sibuk mengerjakan skripsi sampai dia selingkuh dan memutuskan aku. Kami bahkan hanya pernah ciuman bibir sekali." Naruto menunduk, suaranya mencicit sedih.

Sasuke nampak prihatin, tapi Naruto tau mata pemuda itu berkilau menahan tawa jumawa. Mungkin merasa Naruto adalah pemuda yang begitu jujur. Sasuke antara kasian dan gemas dengan si pirang.

Naruto berdecih tidak suka di tertawakan, sekalipun tidak betul diketawain. "Ya ampun, kenapa juga aku cerita padamu." katanya lagi, mengaduk jus jeruknya secara berlebihan sampai tumpah-tumpah karna kesal. "Tidak usah kasihani aku. Ketawa saja jika mau sampai puas! Tapi kau belum juga menjawab pertanyaanku." Naruto masih menagih janji. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda di depannya membawanya dalam masalah berlarut-larut.

"Aku harus jawab apa?" Sasuke mendapat delikan tajam. "oke.. oke.. Jika maksudmu orang-orang tadi para penagih hutang ... bisa dibilang begitu," ucapnya mengambang.

Manik mereka bersitatap. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang, sama sekali tidak membuatnya ketakutan seperti diawal tadi. Naruto memutus tatapan, sadar terlalu lama menatap semakin membuatnya masuk kedalam tanda tanya tak berujung.

"bohong banget!"

"Kalau tidak percaya kenapa tanya?"

Orang ini memang sukanya membuat emosi saja. Naruto ingin sekali menonjok wajah datar si tampan itu kalau dia bisa.

"Aku bertanya karna kau menyeretku seperti tadi! Kenapa bertanya lagi, hah?!" Naruto menggebrak meja saking gemasnya. "Serius sedikit, dong!"

"Memangnya sedari tadi aku melawak?" Sasuke semakin menyebalkan. "Aku bilang mereka memang menagih sesuatu. Anggap saja aku meminjam barang tapi tidak rela mengembalikan."

Naruto bingung. Kepalanya miring ke kanan memikirkan ucapan Sasuke. "jadi ... Sesuatu seperti apa yang kau pinjam dari mereka sampai tidak mau mengembalikan?" tanyanya lagi. Menatap Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Dilihatnya pemuda itu tidak memiliki benda berharga apapun selain wajah tampan.

"Kenapa aku harus membicarakan hal pribadi padamu?"

Naruto memutar matanya. Benar-benar jengah. "Jika begitu..." ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Kenapa tadi kau menyeretku setelah menabrak begitu saja?!" Sekali lagi si pirang menggebrak meja. Merasa frustasi menghadapi orang yang bicaranya berputar-putar. Begitu saja terus sampai fanfic ini tidak tamat-tamat.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. "Aku tidak sengaja, okey?" ia memutar mata melihat Naruto menatapnya tajam. "Orang-orang itu, melihatmu berhadapan denganku. Jika aku biarkan kau di sana, mereka pasti akan menangkapmu. Kau mau begitu?" ujar Sasuke, wajahnya yang datar berubah lebih serius.

"Katakan dari tadi, dong." Naruto menyahut enteng. Sedang Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Memangnya bisa menjelaskan sambil lari? Naruto saja yang su'udzon, prasangka buruknya berlebihan.

"Jadi tidak seharusnya aku takut padamu." gumam si pirang lagi.

"Kenapa takut padaku?"

"Kenapa tanya?" Naruto mendengus, Sasuke memutar mata.

Naruto baru menyadari jika Sasuke terlalu sering memutar mata sejak mereka bersama. Naruto melirik arloji. Oh, baru juga dua jam bersama dan Sasuke seolah sudah bosan melihat Naruto terus-menerus.

Apa tampangnya sebegitu membosankan?

"Mungkin kau tidak tau, jadi ingat ini baik-baik. Aku tidak meminta tapi memaksa-"

"Sudah gila, ya?" Naruto menyela cepat. Ini semakin aneh saja, rasanya seperti berada dalam mimpi random yang tidak jelas.

Sasuke ini siapa? Kenapa semua yang terjadi dua jam terakhir terasa begitu tidak asing untuknya?

Bukan. Bukan apa yang Naruto lalui dua jam terakhir yang nampak tidak asing, tapi Sasuke.

"Lanjutkan kalimatmu." perintahnya, seenaknya. Tidak mau banyak berspekulasi yang tidak ada ujungnya. Lebih baik ia mencari tahunya langsung dari Sasuke.

"Tidak jadi."

Hah?

Naruto melongo. Sasuke memutar mata lagi.

Sasuke merajuk. Manisnyaaaaa...

TIDAK!

Naruto perang batin. Sasuke memang merajuk, itu manis sekali. Tapi, Naruto perlu memberi makan rasa penasarannya juga.

Untuk itu, Naruto buru-buru berubah ekpresi jadi memelas.

Kata Kyuubi, Kakaknya, ia sangat menggemaskan saat berekspresi begitu. Meski kata menggemaskan terdengar menjijikan untuknya, kenapa tidak dicoba saja. Siapa tahu mempan pada pemuda berwajah penjahat ganteng.

Isi kepala Naruto seratus persen bermasalah.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik kearah pemuda pirang. Pipinya dipangku tangan kanan yang bertopang di atas meja, matanya menatap ke arah jendela luar restoran. Ia lelah bermain tanya jawab dengan Naruto.

Pemuda itu penuh rasa penasaran dan keras kepala. Sasuke dibuat susah sendiri.

"Sasuke..."

Oh... Sasuke memutar mata terlebih dulu ketika medengar suara rengekan. Ia merasakan gerakan Naruto yang mendekat lebih condong kearahnya.

Jangan lihat Sasuke. Jangan lihat mahluk pirang itu.

Tapi, Sasuke sungguh hanya manusia biasa. Mata hitamnya khilaf melirik ke samping di mana Naruto duduk di sebelah kanannya. Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan mimik bayi yang terbuang. Bibirnya sampai turun membentuk wajah ingin menangis khas balita.

Imutnyaaaaaa...

Sayangnya tembok Sasuke sekeras lava yang mengering lalu membentuk bebatuan keras yang abadi. Jadi intinya, Sasuke tetap kuat memasang wajah datar.

"Sasuke, hei... Kau mengacuhkan aku, ya?"

"Hn", jawabnya malas.

Sasuke heran sendiri. Tadi ia memang sedikit merajuk, tapi kenapa Naruto yang cemberut. Anak ini memang bisanya membuat kesal.

"Sasuke-"

"Iya", sahutnya, lembut. Sang Uchiha menghadap Naruto yang terkesiap mendengar nada suaranya yang berat bersuara dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke terus menatap Naruto yang memalingkan wajah secara tiba-tiba ke depan lalu menunduk. Sasuke dengan jelas melihat telinga si rambut pirang merah seperti saus tomat.

Manisnyaaaaa...

Jika sedang tidak main petak umpet dengan seseorang, Sasuke mungkin akan membawa lari Naruto sungguhan. Ia bahkan tidak menyesal sudah membawa-bawa Naruto masuk begitu saja dihidupnya.

"Kau mungkin tidak tau, atau akan lupa." Sasuke bersuara. Tatapannya kembali mengarah keluar jendela, tangan kembali menopang dagu. "Tapi hari ini, apa yang kau alami tidak aku rencanakan." ujarnya.

Naruto mengangkat wajah, merespon hati-hati menengok kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar sedikit kepalanya, mata mereka tidak sengaja bertubrukan. Tetapi si pirang tidak lagi menarik diri memutus pandang. Sasuke tersenyum dibuatnya.

Merasa Naruto masih menunggu ucapannya, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Kau berjalan sendirian dengan wajah kusut. Siapa saja yang melihatmu tadi pasti kasihan."

Naruto mencibir, "Ucapanmu selalu keluar topik." balasnya, tangannya bersedekap.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku terlalu sibuk mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kupinjam itu tiba-tiba hilang. Jadi tidak memperhatikan jarak dekat, karna aku hanya melihat kekejauhan." Sasuke terkekeh. "Konyol sekali." gumamnya, merasa lucu sendiri.

Kepala pirang Naruto bahkan masih menggantung tanda tanya besar imajinatif. Tapi sama sekali tidak menyela seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Saat aku menabrakmu, lalu orang-orang itu melihat kita. Pikiranku hanyalah lari dari mereka." Sasuke tidak menyangka, mereka bisa tau begitu cepat akan keberadaannya yang baru kembali ke Jepang.

Tapi, pemuda pirang itu sama sekali di luar rencananya.

Sasuke lelah kalau boleh mengeluh. Sudah dua tahun ia melakukan hal yang hanya berulang-ulang. Bahkan pelarian selama empat bulan sama sekali tidak membuatnya mengalami hari yang berbeda. Yang ada semakin parah.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menyerah. Lebih tepatnya tidak mau. Ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Kau kelamun, Sasuke!" Naruto berseru, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Pemuda itu masih dengan mata biru polos seolah tidak pernah berbuat dosa.

"Kau sudah selesai, 'kan?" Sasuke baru saja akan beranjak berdiri untuk membayar makanan.

"Aku masih janggal. Kenapa juga kau harus ikut menyeretku dalam masalahmu. Aku jadi dibawa-bawa masalah." omel si pirang yang masih tidak terima.

"Naruto!"

Seseorang berseru dari pintu keluar-masuk restoran yang membuat Sasuke beku di tempat. Ketika orang itu berjalan mendekat, Sasuke memilih kembali duduk kekursinya.

Helaan nafas kasar dihembusnya saat melihat Naruto justru melambai penuh semangat.

"Kyuu-nii!" sapanya. Nampak senang bertemu sang kakak. Sasuke memijit keningnya. Pusing bukan main.

Sekarang, sosok itu tinggal satu langkah dari tempat mereka dan-

BRAKK

"BRENGSEK?!"

Kerah baju Sasuke di tarik kencang sehingga ia harus setengah berdiri karena ukuran tinggi badan mereka. Melihat mata merah itu menatapnya begitu bengis, Sasuke tidak bisa apa-apa selain diam.

Naruto yang awalnya santai-santai saja langsung kaget lalu berubah panik. "Kyu-Kyuu-nii... Kenapa denganmu?"

"KUBUNUH KAU ANAK AYAM?!"

BUKK

"Kyuu-nii, hentikan!" Naruto yang mencoba menengahi malah terdorong lengan Kyuubi yang kekuatannya sedang maksimal.

Sasuke mengalih pandang pada si pirang yang terhempas kembali di kursi.

"DIAM SAJA?!"

"Kau tidak perlu memarahinya juga." kata Sasuke. Tidak tega melihat Naruto dihempas semudah itu.

"Kyuu-nii, Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun, kok. Kau tidak perlu sampai semarah itu."

Mendengarnya, wajah Kyuubi berkali-kali lipat bertambah menyeramkan.

"Tidak. Melakukan. Apapun. Katamu?" ujarnya, penuh tekanan dan gigi yang bergemeretak menahan geram. "Kau... MANA MUNGKIN INGAT, BODOH?!"

Seketika itu juga mata ketiganya membulat dengan syok yang berbeda-beda. Sasuke tidak bisa bicara apa-apa, ia hanya bisa melirik bergantian dua kakak beradik Uzumaki.

Kyuubi bahkan menutup mulutnya dan memandang kesana-sini, mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya dari si pirang.

Naruto sendiri lebih syok karna baru pertama kali diteriaki kakaknya begitu kencang dan wajah marah yang mengerikan. Selebihnya ia tidak mengerti.

Tapi, "Aku ingat semuanya, kok." dan membuat Sasuke maupun Kyuubi melotot seolah mata mereka bisa di lepas.

"Aku bertemu si penjahat ini di perempatan jalan Shibuya. Setelah menabrak dia malah menyeret-nyeret aku. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mau saja diajak makan kemari."

Sasuke menyesal sudah sepenuh hati berharap. Kyuubi lebih parah lagi, sudah akan menangis terharu beberapa detik lalu. Lalu mereka kembali pada ekpresi wajah masing-masing.

"Dobe." gumamnya. Tak habis pikir dengan kebebalan isi kepala si pirang.

"Adik yang idiot." Kyuubi putus asa.

"Dobe?" Naruto ikut bergumam

Kyuubi yang diantara mereka, lupa pada amarahnya. Pemuda itu justru mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke, memijit kening yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"Teme?" gumam Naruto lagi. Tidak didengar dua orang lainnya yang juga sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Sasuke, kau orang asing. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tidak dekat, jika si anak ayam ini selalu bersamamu setiap hari."

Jawaban Kyuubi ditanggapi Sasuke dengan memutar mata.

"Otakmu itu bebal sekali. Apa susahnya mengingat setiap kejadian yang kau alami hari ini untuk diingat lagi besoknya?" ucapan Kyuubi bercampur gemas.

Sasuke menegakan duduknya, bersandar pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Kepalanya mendongkak dan tangannya bersedekap. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyuu. Mungkin melelahkan, tapi yang bisa dilakukan memang hanya menjelaskan padanya." ucapan Sasuke membuat Kyuubi diam dan memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendecih.

Sedang Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya memandangi mereka saja. Kepalanya tidak bisa dipaksa berpikir banyak.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil. Sebelah tangannya menggapai tangan si pemuda pirang lalu mengelus jemari tan tersebut. "Kau mungkin tidak ingat. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengingatkanmu. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Tunanganmu."

Seketika itu juga reaksi Naruto seperti yang sudah-sudah dalam ingatan Sasuke. Matanya melotot kaget. Kyuubi mendengus. Tangan yang digenggaman Sasuke ditariknya cepat.

"Bohong!" Naruto bangkit berdiri, menatap Kyuubi meminta bantuan.

"Itu kenyataan, Otouto." ujar Kyuubi, mematahkan kepercayaan Naruto.

"Duduklah, kau perlu mendengarkan ini." Sasuke mencoba kembali mendudukan Naruto ketempatnya. Sayangnya tangan Sasuke ditepis begitu saja.

"Kenapa aku harus dengar omong kosong?!" Naruto membentak nyaring. Sasuke mendesah nafas panjang-panjang menahan frustasinya.

"Duduk saja, bodoh. Aku yang kakakmu ini saja sudah bosan mengulang ini, apa lagi si anak ayam! Jangan membuat orang repot, okey?"

Ucapan Kyuubi yang tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Benang tipis kesabaran Sasuke hampir putus.

"Kau tau berapa umurmu, Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi.

"22 tah-"

"25 tahun, bodoh. Tepat hari ini. Catat itu diotakmu yang tidak berguna." Kyuubi menyahut cepat sebelum Naruto menjawabnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku hari ini 22." Naruto masih ngotot.

"Ini 2016, bodoh!"

"Eh, apa-apaan, kyuu.. ini 2013!"

Sasuke memijit kening. Bisa-bisanya ia berada dalam situasi super menjengkelkan begini. Kakak beradik sama-sama bodoh, kasar dan merepotkan.

"Tiga tahun lalu, kau mengalami kecelakaan saat mengemudikan mobil sendiri. Kau ingin merayakan ulang tahun bersama teman-temanmu dipantai. Sayangnya kau tidak pernah bisa merayakannya karna mobilmu terkena tabrakan beruntun." Kyuubi menceritakan kronologis kejadian. Sasuke berterimakasih dalam hati, ia tidak perlu mengulang hal ini untuk hari ini.

Naruto mendengarkan, tapi pandangannya kearah jalanan.

"Beruntung kau selamat. Sasuke menyelamatkanmu. Dia yang berada tepat di belakang mobilmu, langsung membawamu kerumah sakit. Tiga bulan setelahnya kau sadar dan kami lega kau baik-baik saja. Tetapi kelegaan itu hanya untuk sehari setelah kau sadar. Besoknya kau lupa akan orang-orang baru yang ketemui saat baru sadar, termasuk Sasuke. Dokter bilang kau menderita Amnesia Anterograd. Kau akan kesulitan mengingat hal baru setelah kejadian kecelakaan yang kau alami. Kau mungkin mengingat semua hal sebelum kecelakaan, tapi kejadian hari ini, kau akan lupa besoknya. Itu tidak selalu terjadi, tapi sepertinya hari ini kau semakin parah. Untukku tidak masalah jika kau lupa hari kemaren karna kau mengingatku. Tapi bagi Sasuke mungkin itu sangat berarti."

Kalimat terakhir Kyuubi membuat Sasuke tersedak parah. Naruto refleks menepuk-nepuk punggung sang Uchiha. Sasuke memberi tanda, ia baik-baik saja pada Naruto.

Kyuubi melanjutkan cerita.

"Setiap hari selama tiga tahun, si anak ayam terus menerus disampingmu. Dia akan mengenalkan dirinya jika kau lupa. Amnestic Sindrome yang kau alami sampai sekarang tidak banyak kemajuan. Kami sudah mencoba segala cara, tapi otak bodohmu itu memang bebal!" seru Kyuubi diakhir kalimat. Benar-benar gemas pada adiknya.

"Ck. Salahku, ya,?" balas Naruto tidak terima. "Lalu jika ceritanya memang begitu. Kenapa kau memukul Sasuke?" tanyanya, tidak mengerti perbuatan Kyuubi.

"Itu karna si ayam brengsek ini membawamu ke Singapore tanpa memberitahu selama dua minggu. Dasar kurang ajar!"

Sasuke meringis saat lengannya ditonjok lagi oleh Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii!" bentak Naruto, mengelus lengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang diperhatikan begitu semakin mengaduh sakit sambil memegangi rahangnya yang nyeri.

Naruto mendelik sadis kearah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi jengkel. "Jadi kau lebih membelanya? Memangnya kau percaya begitu saja ceritaku?" ujar Kyuubi, mencoba mengompori lagi.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kyuu-nii. Kau tidak mungkin membohongiku."

Sasuke menahan tawa. Kyuubi semakin jengkel.

"Tahu begitu aku bilang saja anak ayam ini penjahat kelamin. Toh, kau pasti percaya." ujar Kyuubi membalas enteng. Mengacuhkan dua tatapan tajam padanya. Pemuda itu memanggil pelayan dan memesan makan seenaknya. Menyuruh Sasuke juga membayar makanannya.

.

.

.

"Ah~, aku lelah sekali hari ini." Naruto langsung terbaring ketika sampai di apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di ujunga sofa dan bersandar sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia sama lelahnya.

"Sasuke, berapa lama kau jadi tunanganku? Maksudku, kenapa aku menerimamu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Empat bulan. Kau terima aku saat kita sedang sangat akur dan kau mengingat siapa aku. Sekalipun besoknya kau mengamuk, melempariku apa saja karna merasa diperkosa."

Naruto memerah sampai telinga.

"Kepalaku terkena lampu tidur." Sasuke menunjukan bekas luka yang diterimanya saat Naruto sedang tidak ingat padanya.

Naruto bergumam maaf. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau pasti lelah. Tidur saja, aku akan buat makan malam dan membangunkanmu nanti." Sasuke berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memanggil, membuat Sasuke menengok kembali si pirang. "Kalau aku tidur, bagaimana jika aku lupa?"

Mungkin ini pertanyaan kesekian ratus kali. Tapi, Sasuke tetap tersenyum dan menjawab. "Jika begitu aku akan mengingatkanmu lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Begitu seterusnya." ucapnya. Masih tersenyum saat Naruto bangkit dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada segudang pertanyaan dikepalaku tentang, kenapa kau bisa suka aku. Kenapa kau bisa begitu gigih dan kuat. Dan hubungan seperti apa yang kita jalani selama ini. Yang paling penting. Apa yang sudah pernah aku lakukan untukmu, sampai kau sebegini menginginkanku?"

Sasuke semakin melebar senyumnya tanpa menjawab. Ia menyambut rangkulan Naruto di lehernya dengan menggenggam erat pinggang si rambut pirang.

"Jika aku menceritakan seluruhnya. Cerita ini tidak akan pernah selesai, Dobe." ujarnya, menunduk menyentuhkan dahi dan ujung hidung mereka. Saling melempar nafas hangat pada masing-masing.

"Yang paling penting lagi adalah, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu sekalipun kau menganggap aku orang asing ketika bangun dari mimpi."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Aku ingat, tadi pagi aku keluar apartemen ini tanpa melihat siapapun. Kupikir, aku berpesta hingga mabuk semalam dan melupakan skripsiku. Tanpa peduli mungkin tadi malam aku kehilangan keperjakaanku." si pirang tertawa lagi setelah meringis diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kau memang sudah tidak perjaka."

"Hei!"

"Aw! Jangan mencubitku, okey..."

"Yeah... Kau menyebalkan."

"Hm... I love you, my sweetpie Dobe."

"Ukh. Panggilan norak macam apa itu?"

"Siapa peduli. Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan jika aku hidup satu milyar hari lagi, aku juga... akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku setiap hari."

Naruto tertawa sesaat sebelum bibirnya dilumat Sasuke karna gemas.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Ucapan disela ciuman hangat itu menutup cerita ini.

 _ **The end**_

 _ **KANPAI!**_

 _ **akhirnya kelar.. huhuhu.. /nangisterharu**_

 _ **saya persembahkan sepenuhnya khusus buat Blue Orange Challenge...**_

 _ **...YHAsayatausayatelatbanget**_

 _ **Isinya jg gada bagus2nya dibanding punya peserta. /yaiyalah**_

 _ **saya kan cuma author jembut jagung yang kurang asupan.**_

 _ **Tapi kan ini ultahnya Narto juga. eh sama pengumuman pemenang. doki-doki tau saya.**_

 _ **Btw lagi. FF ini sebagai persembahan terakhir juga nih buat fandom Narto.**_

 _ **Saya capek ah janji-janji sama kalian buat lanjutin ff tapi sebenernya gada waktu sama sekali. saya kan udah jdi emak2. anaknya 2 lagi. bikin ff itu susah. /dibuang**_

 _ **Dengan ini saya nyatakan saya pensiun jdi author. semua ff MC saya discontinue. bye... /kurangajar**_

 _ **Yaudah itu aja, kepanjangan AN jg belum tentu dibaca. MUAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

 _ **with love Tomat-Jeruk**_

 _ **Sayonara~**_


End file.
